An Unusual Relationship
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Professor McGonagall falls in love with fourth year Harry Potter while having a secret relationship. As they grow closer she finds herself pregnant with his child. How will this effect the outcome of the Tri Wizard mishap? Minerva will be around 50 year


Chapter 1 Lust

Harry awoke feeling finger's gently moving up and down his cheek. "Hmm last night was by far the best I've ever had Harry." Professor McGonagall said. Harry finally realized and jumping up fast, "Professor did w we have s sex last night?" Harry said putting on his glasses. "Yes, and I realize not to hide my feelings for you any longer Harry." Minerva said as she held out her hand to him. "Please come back to bed and cuddle with me, please Harry?" Minerva asked him.

Harry slowly made his way back into bed as he felt Minerva's arm wrap around his waist spooning with him. "S so do you l love me Professor?" Harry asked turning to face her. As Minerva slowly closed the gap between them and whispered, "Yes I do." She said kissing him slowly. Feeling loved Harry felt Minerva on top of him kissing his neck slowly as she started to move up and down on him. "Mmmm Harry I love you so much." Minerva said as she felt Harry explode inside of her. "I love you too Minerva." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards him.

Harry finally had to go off to dinner, Minerva kissed him goodbye. Allowing herself some free time before Harry comes back for tonight's snuggle time she checked herself in her bathroom. She wasn't too shabby for a fifty year old witch. She was feeling younger being with Harry felt right to her. Minerva smiled at herself, as she got her robe and exiting her quarters to go down to dinner.

Gathering her wits she sat down beside Albus and Hagrid who smiled at her before ordering more food for the students and the teachers. As dinner went on she kept glancing across her Gryffindor table to where Harry Potter and his company of friends were laughing at some Weasley jokes. As she saw him look up at her he smiled at her and went back to enjoying the conversation.

"Let us welcome to another great school year." Dumbledore announced as the student's clapped and cheered. "As you all know that Hogwarts will be competing in a school wide contest with Baubaxton Academy and Dumstrang Academy in the upcoming weeks." Dumbledore continued on as the students cheered. "They will be arriving here tomorrow so I would like each of you to represent Hogwarts respectively." Dumbledore finished as he sat and left to enjoy the dessert.

Minerva waited for Harry as she finished her lectures for her upcoming classes. "Hey Professor." She heard him call for her. She turned around to see him smiling. "Harry please call me Minerva." She told him getting up and hugging him.

"Ok, Minerva what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her. She thought about it last night they had plenty of sex and she was still sore from, "how bout just relaxing and playing some Wizard Chess and cuddling?" she asked him kissing his cheek. It was a relaxing night she thought as she saw Harry exit the room. "Mmm can't wait till the next weekend." She thought as she fell asleep.

It's been a rough week for her she thought watching last of her students leave. Her Harry was chosen for a fourth champion and she knew that he didn't put his name in that damn Goblet. He came to her the night his name was chosen distraught and broken. It heart her to see him like that, he told her everyone turned their backs on him except for Hermione. She consoled him most of the night.

She was about to leave when felt sick once again. As she threw up in her office she cleaned it up, she told herself to go to Poppy to get a checkup. So she hurried off to get a quick checkup before meeting Harry for a nightly lesson.

As Poppy was checking her over she landed on her stomach when she stopped her wand and wrote something down. "What is it Poppy?" she asked her. "Minerva it seems that you're two weeks pregnant."Poppy told her as she sat down. "Oh my." Was all she could think to say as she felt light headed.

As she talked more about her pregnancy with Poppy on what she could do to make her pregnancy smoothly she got some books to read about some rituals. Heading back to her quarters she thought about what she and Harry were going to do? He was freaking fifteen years old. Finally getting to her quarter's she wrote a note as she gave it to her house elf to give to Harry who she saw was sitting in the common room reading.

Harry was reading his Potions essay when McGonagall's elf popped in front of him. "Here's a note from Mistress McGonagall." The elf said as he disappeared. Harry read the note gulping he knew something wasn't right when they last visited.

As she waited for Harry she read some of the ritual's that can protect her body and the baby. There was one that was worth the risk but she will be in a coma for nine months but she couldn't do that to Harry who was already in a lot of pressure from his friends with the Tournament.

Then she found one that will transform her back into a younger self for the time of her pregnancy. She smiled at herself as she marked the page and went to get some Tea for herself waiting for Harry. As she heard him come in she automatically went to him and hugged him tightly. "What's wrong Minnie?" he asked her. "Harry I'm pregnant!" she said.

She watched his expression change as he sat down on the chair. "W What Minerva I'm j just fifteen I can't be a f father." he said stuttering looking down at the floor shaking back and forth. Walking up to him she hugged him as she felt him stiffen but gently hugged back. "I will n not be a go good father, I've never know how to love Minnie." he said starting to tear up. "Look at me Harry." she told him lifting up his head to look into her eye's. "I've known you since you were a baby, I knew that you were going to become a great Wizard you don't realize this but you show love to every single one of you're friends and including me." she said kissing him. "But what will people think for crying out loud, they already hate me for the Tri Wizard incident." he said in frustration.

"Harry, I will deal with that do not worry and I will train you for the task's." she said calmly kissing him. "Ok, Minnie I trust you." Harry said hugging her. "But we do need to talk to Dumbledore together tonight he will be here shortly." she said. "W What why now!" he said freaking out. "HARRY calm down!" she said grabbing his shoulder's. "I can't do this I ca can't." he kept on ranting as he got up trying to escape. Sighing, "stupefy" she called as she heard him hit the ground. "I'm sorry that I had to do that Harry but I'll get you calmed down before Dumbledore get's here." she said kissing his forehead.

"Minnie I'm sorry that I freaked out." He said as she messaged his shoulders. "It's okay sweetie you're stressed thats all." she replied kissing his head. "Minverva are you here?" they heard Dumbledore call from the living room. "Yes, Albus I'll be out in a sec." she called to him. "Harry I want you to stay here till I talk things over with Albus then I will call you out there, ok love?" she asked him kissing him. "Uh Uh." he said.

Minerva knew that this was going to be a challenge for her and Harry. "So what is the pleasure of this meeting Minerva?" Albus asked her. She sat down across from him and took her glasses off and rubbing her head. "Albus I'm pregnant." she said looking at him. "Minerva what is the meaning of you're pregnant? You are fifty year's old and way past the time to have children." he said. "I know that Albus but I've recently fell in love, and I knew the risks of getting pregnant and I took it I've never had a family you know that and this person didn't either or knew what love was. I want to give that person love, family, and everything he doesn't know." she said kind of loud. "Ok, I want to know who this person is?" he said getting impatient. "Let me go get him he is in the other room." she said smiling getting up.

As she opened the door she saw Harry pacing around, "you can come with me now love." she said holding out her hand. She felt the warm hand connect with her's as they walked out to see Dumbledore's jaw hit the ground. "Minerva how could you do this to him." Albus said shouting now. "Wait a minute, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said standing up. "I know that this relationship is wrong by all means but she is the one that helped me and loved me." Harry said squeezing her hand. "Well it will be sometime before I think this is a right thing to do you two but if Harry is happy than by all means go ahead." Dumbledore said getting up and hugging Minerva and shaking Harry's hand. They watched him leave, "Minnie do you think that he will announce this situation to the students without thinking?" Harry asked her. Looking down at him smiling, "I hope not young love you don't need anymore stress." she said as they kissed.


End file.
